Clan:The 72 Clan
One of the largest and most prosperous Clans of Runescape is The 72 Clan. Their motto is: Love for all; Hatred for none. Strength in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty. The clan is growing rapidly day after day. Their reputation has been growing from wide fields of Kingdom of Misthalin to the far edges of the Wilderness. Main events include Corporeal Beast, Armadyl, Clan Wars, and Dungeoneering. They respect all their members specially the Citadel members. The members of their clan do their best to help you flourish and develop in the community. The main goal of their clan is to help all clan members enjoy every second of playing Runescape. They help each other in the clan, participate in clan events and enjoy the fun. thumb|right|300px|Clan's Video From Pkers and Dungeoneers to Lumberjacks and Miners; all are most welcome. *No Strict leadership *Events for all Time Zones (International) *Total liberation and freedom *Equal Rights and Respect *No citadel slavery; help and we appreciate it . Don't and it's all fine. *Totally Mature Environment Most Valued Clan Aspects: #Respect for everyone #Giving IRL family and friends higher priority #Honorable battles. No crashing teams. #Being united and listening to higher ranks. Clan Rules #Follow All Jagex Rules #Respect all and never curse others. #No spamming or flooding the chat. #If a member died, be the first to bless his grave. #You have to inform us if you want to stay away for longer than 1 week. #Bump the forum post as much as possible. #If you get deranked or kicked permanently you will have to earn your rank back yourself. #Respect all the ranks, specially the higher ones. #Keep the deputies and event organizers added. Never put friends chat offline. #While Dungeoneering, we never kick other players, if they were not suitable they will not be allowed on later events. #Most importantly, never sacrifice IRL friends/family for attending clan activies or other virtual activities. No clan events are mandatory. Ranking System Every rank has a role in their clan. As you get a higher rank so does your responsibility. The higher ranks are expected to carry out tasks as setting up events, settling disputes and recruiting more members to their family. Ranks may help lower levelled players and guide them through their new experiences but not forced to do so. You may earn higher rank by receiving PP (Prestige Points). Active Citadel skillers who work just to help the clan are totally appreciated as long as the weekly limit has not yet been reached. You should not remain idle for more than 1 week in our clan. If there is an issue, you have to inform us. Your Earned PP will stay saved for that duration. If had to leave Runescape for more than 1 week, make sure you inform our high ranks. Table The Ranks' Tasks 'Recruit '(1 line) Not much is expected from our recruits. They attend events, tell their friends about their new clan and start learning about our clan events. They can enter the Citadel. 'Corporal' (2 lines) The corporals are the advanced recruits. They are keen to work harder in the clan to get to be ranked higher. Surely we expect more from the corporals than recruits. They can enter the Citadel's Keep. 'Sergeant' (3 lines) As the newly joined members start to be trusted, they come to make a vital decision. These members should keep control of the chat and settle disputes. Warn members for using bad language politely. Sergeants can enjoy the +10 boost in agility and summoning for effigies. 'Lieutenant '(Bronze) Lieutenants Guide the members on trial and give them wise advices on how to get to higher ranks. As a Lieutenant you have the ability to kick guests. Use it wisely. 'Captain' (Silver) The Captains of the clan are respected and looked after. As a captain, you serve as the role module for the rest of the clan so you will be sharing your experiences with everyone. You will surely need higher activity and attendance at events. 'General' (Gold) Generals lead all the members, attend most event, and are usually on the front line of the events, standing as a hero fighting alongside other ranks. They can lead clan into rated clan wars and edit clan's battlefield. 'Admin' (Bronze) As an admin you have earned enough trust and prestige to kick any member below your rank. You can also choose the guest's permissions in clan, so you have to use your abilities more wisely. Admins are expected to be active weekly. 'Organizer' (Silver) Organizers are highly trusted in clan, and have all the advantages of the admin, plus a higher rank and advantage over them. They start leading citadel and setting goal for members to gather resources. They have the ability to give higher rank to members. 'Coordinator' (Gold) Coordinators are the highest ranks of our clan. They can kick anyone from any rank. They can give rank or derank other members. They have the ability to give rank or take rank. They have permission to do almost anything in the clan. How to Rank up! The Prestige Points (PP) are earned by your activity and participation in the clan. The more active you are in the clan, the more respect you earn. Attending events, collecting resources at citadel when needed, and helping the clan members are one of the many ways of earning PP. By (Without notification) we mean that if the responsible person had notified us about his/her inactivity, he will be losing prestige points. The notification should be legitimate. If you are currently a member, please visit Facebook's document to find your current Prestige Points. Ranking Advantages Any person misusing his rank will be deranked instantly. # As a RECRUIT you are given the advantages of: ##Recruiting friends ##Entering the Citadel ##Training your skills at Citadel # As a CORPORAL you are given all advantages of RECRUITS plus: ##Entering the Keep # As a SERGEANT you are given all advantages of CORPORALS plus: ##Initiating a battle on the battlefield. (getting +10 summoning and agility boost for effigies) # As a LIEUTENANT you are given all advantages of SERGEANTS plus: ##Operating the Theatre ##Kicking misbehaving guests # As a CAPTAIN you are given all the advantages of LIEUTENANTS plus: ##Initiating clan vote on Runescape or Facebook. ##Starting a Party Meeting at the Citadel. ##Operating the Party Room at the Citadel. #As a GENERAL you are given all advantages of a CAPTAIN plus: ##Leading clan into rated Clan Wars ##Editing the clan battlefield. #As an ADMIN you are given all advantages of GENERALS plus: ##Kicking anyone below Admin's rank in rare occasions. ##Choosing Guests' abilities in clan. # As an ORGANIZER you are given all advantages of an ADMIN plus: ##Kicking anyone below Organizer's rank in rare occasions ##Set citadel gathering option for clan mates. ##Ability to give higher rank to members. # As a COORDINATOR you are given all advantages of an ORGANIZER plus: ##Kicking anyone in extremely rare occasions. ##Banning anyone from Citadel, Keep, or Island. ##Choosing citadel upgrades for the next build tick. ##Adding allies or enemies in relationship to our clan. ##Ability to derank or give rank to other members. ##A coordinator's order is like the leader's. Current Ranks 'Founder' Ebram 72 'Generals' Amir 72 Jezters 72 MR72 'Captains' Kaziel 72 KamenRider72 Ibra 72 Mani Shirazi xMason 72 'Lieutenants' Ownagepker 72 Just-Me-V2 Alejandra Bunny Boy72 Stimo 72 'Sergeants' Xking72x Zxi72 Bob 72 Sovereign17 Cedo Nuli King Abh 72 Nicklasmax72 Aussie 72 Hearts 72 Bonno Ftw Best Members of the Week 'Concept' We appreciate the work of the most active clan members by leaving their names eternally on our wall. Here we list the most active members of the week, who proved their loyalty to the clan more than anyone else :). ranking is estimated according to the PP earned during the week 'Rewards' The normal prestige points rewards people will earn. ''1st place: +8P'' ''2nd place: +4P'' ''3rd place: +2P'' ''4th place: +1P'' ''5th place: +1P'' PP Streak Rewards: These rewards are given for members who win the award for consequent days. These points will be deposited once the streak is over. ( 1st PP x 2nd PP ) / 2^n (Where n is the number of the numerators) e.g: MR72 became 2nd on the second week and 1st on the third week. He will earn (4x8)/2^2=8P extra over what he will normally earn. e.g: xMason became 1st on first and second weeks. He became 2nd on third week. He will earn (8x8x4)/2^3=32P extra over what he will normally earn. These bonuses will not effect your ranking for the following week. - These extra points will be added to your name once the streak is over. (you can end your streak on demand) The best members will be announced on this Facebook Document. Events System 'Event Coordinators' Event Organizer: King Abh 72 Organizer Substitutes: xMason 72 'Event Organizers' Formality' For every 'one' licit report they receive +3P. If any of the Event Leaders didn't show up maximum by 10 mins from starting of the event, they will have to take their place. The Event Leader will lose 10P giving Event Organizers +10P. They have to do exactly what the leader usually does. If the Event Leader had some problem doing the event, he will inform them. They will gain +8P doing their event instead of them. Event Organizers should send private but thorough details of the events. (Including list of initial attendants). If Event Organizers didn't have the sufficient skill for leading the event, the Event Organizer Substitute will surely take charge. 'Event Leaders' Clan Wars: Cedo Nuli PVM: Aerodica and lx Joe xl Penguin Hunting: Kamenrider 72 Citadel Guiders: Mr72 and xKing72x PVP: Ebram 72 Dungeoneering: Ebram 72 'Event Leaders' Formality' For every successful event host they earn +7P. For every 1 person above 4 that attend they earn +0.25P. For every event missed they lose -10P. If more than 2 events were missed consequently they'll be deranked and moved from leading the event. (unless something very serious had happened). If cannot lead an event, they need to inform us at least 2 days before it. 'General Event Paterns' *For more info on the daily events and their times, Check the Facebook Group of the 72 clan. Recommended Event Gears 'Melee (Corp)' Main weapon: Zamorakian spear Special attack weapon: Statius's warhammer, Bandos Godsword, Barrelchest anchor, Darklight Headwear: Fighter hat, Helm of neitiznot, Torva helm Neckwear: Amulet of fury, Amulet of glory Cape: Completionist cape, Max cape, Ardougne cloak 3/4, Fire Cape Body: Pernix body, Ganodermic Poncho, Virtus robe top, Karil's top Legwear: Pernix chaps, Ganodermic Leggings, Virtus robe legs, Karil's skirt Footwear: Steadfast, Dragon boots Gloves: Gloves (barrows) Ring: Berserker ring (i),Berserker ring, Ring of vigour 'Ranged (Armadyl)' Head: Pernix cowl > Armadyl helmet > Verac's Helmet Neck: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory Torso: Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop > Zamorak d'hide body / Saradomin body / Armadyl body / Bandos body Legs: Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's leatherskirt Boots: Glaiven boots > Ranger boots / Snakeskin boots Cape: Completionist cape > Ava's alerter > Ava's accumulator Ammunition: Ruby bolts (e) + Diamond bolts (e) Bow: Chaotic crossbow>Rune crossbow Aura: Reverence > Sharpshooter Shield: Divine spirit shield > Elysian spirit shield>Eagle-eye kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield > Dragonfire shield > Blessed spirit shield Gloves: Barrows gloves Ring: Archers' ring (i)> Onyx ring (i)>Dragonstone ring (i)>Archers' ring 'Melee (Bandos)' Helmet: Torva Helmet > Fighter Hat Neck: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Torso: Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Fighter Torso > Karil's Body Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets Boots: Steadfast Boots > Dragon Boots > Bandos Boots Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > Fire Cape > Soul Wars Cape > Ardougne Cloak 3/4 > Skill Cape Primary Weapon: Chaotic Longsword > Chaotic Rapier > Chaotic Maul > Abyssal Whip Spec Weapon: Dragon Claws > Armadyl Godsword Shield: Dragon Defender > Rune Defender > Dragonfire Shield > Chaotic Kiteshield > Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield Gloves: Barrows Gloves Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Ring of Vigour > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring 'Dungeoneering Bindings' Laws/SurgeBox/Sagi Arrows (only with hex bow) All players should have Shadow Silk Hood. All players should have either a Hex Hunter Bow > 2 handed sword > Battleaxe. No Maul/Spears are allowed. Category:Clans